


Euphoria

by Aenova



Series: The Sweetest Treasure [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenova/pseuds/Aenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop smirking and get your trousers off, sexy, so I can fuck your arse", Jim growled, making Sherlock shiver and do just as he was asked to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

Mrs. Hudson walked into her flat, having stayed out later than usually. It was already almost eleven o'clock as she turned the key and stepped into the sitting room, putting her purse down to one of the armchairs.

 

She walked into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and opened the refrigerator door, glancing inside to see if she had anything to eat for a late evening snack. Just as she reached for a box of yesterday's leftovers, she heard a loud thump from upstairs, flinching at the sound.

 

She turned her gaze towards the roof, a worried frown climbing to her forehead. It could've just been one of Sherlock's experiments, or it could've been Sherlock in danger. Mrs. Hudson pondered for a long moment, listening carefully for any more noise, and as she was met with only silence, she decided to skip her evening tea and go straight to sleep. Sherlock could handle it, and if it was one of his experiments, he wouldn't want his landlady to fuss over it.

 

 

*

 

 

Sherlock grunted as his back hit the wall forcefully, knocking down one of the frames and causing a loud slam. His hands were pinned from the wrists, on both sides of his head, and Jim panted as they stared into each others' eyes.

 

"Mrs. Hudson heard that", the detective breathed. Jim hummed and glanced towards the door, both of them starting to think that maybe they should've gone all the way into the bedroom instead of staying in the sitting room where, if the door would be opened, they would immediately be seen.

 

"You think she'll come and check on you?" Jim asked and quirked an eyebrow, listening carefully for any sounds of footsteps.

 

"No", Sherlock answered and ground his hips against the criminal's erection, earning a satisfying moan which the man tried to stifle by biting his lip.

 

Jim attacked Sherlock's neck, sucking a dark bruise to the skin and scraping his teeth against it, smirking when Sherlock whimpered quietly and tried to struggle his hands free. Jim only pressed him harder against the wall and moved to the detective's lips, starting a delirious kiss.

 

Sherlock sighed against the criminal's mouth and rubbed his thigh against the man's groin, distracting him enough for him to pull his hands away and shove them into his armchair. Jim's face filled with surprise for a second, Sherlock straddling his hips and gripping his hair tightly, before a broken moan escaped his lips as Sherlock moved one hand to the other man's fabric-covered erection.

 

Jim's hands fumbled with Sherlock's shirt, trying to get it off as quickly as possible - it was rarely that the criminal was this impatient, and Sherlock couldn't help but smirk and bite Jim's lower lip.

 

"Stop smirking and get your trousers off, sexy, so I can fuck your arse", the man growled, making Sherlock shiver and do just as he was asked to.

 

Sherlock groaned as he felt the fabric of Jim's pants against his bare thighs, his erection rubbing against the man's stomach as he leaned in to kiss him brutally, tasting blood in his mouth and not knowing whose it was. Jim forcefully slapped Sherlock's arse with his other hand, the other one going to the detective's cock and grabbing it, savouring the loud moan that drowned somewhere between their lips.

 

"I won't prep you tonight", Jim breathed. Sherlock was able to only whimper and nod, hips jerking towards the other man's hand to get more friction. "I want you to feel it for a _long_ time, honey."

 

"Come on, then", Sherlock growled and ground against Jim's lap, making the criminal hiss in pleasure. The hand on Sherlock's cock disappeared to open Jim's trousers and shove them downwards just enough to pull his own erection out and position it against the man in his lap.

 

Sherlock cried out when Jim slowly pushed inside him, trying to be patient enough to let his body adjust. When he was as deep as possible, Jim's hands gripped Sherlock's hips bruisingly hard and a low groan escaped his lips when the sleuth lifted himself a bit before slamming back down.

 

The armchair wasn't the best location for something like this and Sherlock had to grab the back of it to keep himself in balance as he began to move, constantly guided by Jim's hands. He felt teeth on his collarbone and moaned, loving the little sounds Jim made everytime he thrust downwards.

 

The criminal's grip on Sherlock's hips tightened and he took it as a hint to quicken his pace, panting and groaning as he began to reach his own orgasm, his senses shutting down one by one, leaving behind only the dangerously absorbing pleasure.

 

Sherlock's spine arched when the orgasm hit him, the waves rolling over his body like a billow, making a broken sob and a series of profanities slide from his tongue. Jim growled as he followed suit, releasing inside the other man, leaning his forehead against Sherlock's neck.

 

They sat still for several moments, steadying their breaths, before Sherlock hummed and stood up, cringing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

"Will you shower with me?" he asked. Jim chuckled.

 

"Certainly."

 

 

*

 

 

Several hours later, when Jim and Sherlock had curled next to each other in the latter one's bed and long ago fallen asleep, Sherlock's mobile phone chirped due to an incoming message. The detective woke up with a jump, glancing around him in the dark room. Next to him Jim cracked his eyes open but didn't react in any other way, unlike Sherlock, who instantly stood up and walked to his desk to get the device.

 

_The baby's coming -JW_

 

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Of course his presence was expected, but as much as he felt warmth inside him for his friend's happiness, it was almost three in the morning and Sherlock was in no way in the mood to leave the warm bed and the person in it.

 

_On my way. -SH_

 

He sent the reply and reached to the wardrobe to pull clothes out, feeling Jim's gaze on him. "John texted. It seems Mary has gone into parturition."

 

"And they need you there?" Jim murmured, sleepiness written all over his voice. Sherlock felt his lips curve a bit and he turned to look at the criminal.

 

"Unfortunately, yes."

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yes."

 

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, both of them knowing that Jim's attempts of objecting would be useless. "Fine", the criminal fingally gave in and closed his eyes again.

 

Sherlock didn't say anything and continued dressing up, shoving his mobile to his trouser pockets and walking to the door. He stopped, frowning, and quickly turned to press a kiss to Jim's temple. "I'll expect you to be here when I return."

 

Jim smiled against the pillow, swiftly falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the lovely creators of BBC's Sherlock.
> 
> If you want some photoshopped Sheriarty, go check out my deviantart (aenova.deviantart.com). There will be more pictures as soon as I photoshop them, which I do almost daily. :)


End file.
